


(Somehow, Someway,) You Got Under My Skin

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Mob, Fighting Dirty, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: I want one were Zayn’s weak one and Niall’s all big and bad…idk how it happens but i want them to be in love…if you can do that for me thxs :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Somehow, Someway,) You Got Under My Skin

People were always making big deals out of things when it came to Niall.

His dad when the mob doctor told him that his son was only going to be "this tall!?"

Because, how was his little boy going to survive when his world was surrounded by criminals? He was the leader of the Irish mafia's son, goddamn it! Having a baby face was bad enough but his small stature and soft blond basically screamed "Ransom bait!"

His dad again when he insisted on finding the best boxing instructor.

His boxing instructor, Louis, thinks that they should run through the drill one more time "just to be sure" he knows how to get out of a hold that's commonly used to against kidnap victims. Now keep in mind at this time Niall was fourteen so he had other (more important) things to do like run up to his room in just enough time to see the tall Pakistani with hair as dark as a starless sky walk past his window.

And he may or may not swoon over the swag in his step and his honey colored eyes an- "Niall?" Shit! Niall closes curtains quickly, he swings his head around, eyes wide as a strawberry blush tinges his pale complexion.

"H-Harry! What the fuck!? Have'n' ya heard'a knockin'!" Harry's taken aback, Niall was never one yell. Or get upset. Or get angry. Or show aggression in anyway. Maybe it was about that boy outside the window? "H-how long you been standin' there?" He's visibly tense definitely that boy.. 

"Long enough to see you oogling at that common boy." Harry says flatly, leaning against the door frame. Niall huffs.

"Harry, please, don't tell dad." He begs, feeling his dignity slip away. His dad couldn't find out. He definitely couldn't find out. A crooked smile tugs at the corner of Harry's lips, his eye brow almost reach his hair line as he arches his eyebrows in amusement. He let a mock shocked gasp pass his lips.

"Did the son of a mob leader just beg me, his subordinate?" He questions, pushing himself off of the door frame to stand at his full height towering Niall, challenging him really, Mr. Horan had told him to, so of course he would gladly oblige. He sniffs the air loud enough for Niall's ears to detect from the other side of the room. "Is.. Is that weakness I smell? No, it couldn't be. Ah, maybe it's potential submission..?" He taunts.

In no time Niall rushes over to him and grabs the collar of his navy blue and white plaid shirt. He pulls him down a good four inches until they're eye-to-eye. "Don't. Tell. Dad." He growls as low and demanding as he can. Harry bites back his smirk.

"Yes sir." He whispers.

\--

Niall's nineteen now.

And even though he's shot a few people and gotten shot, fought off kidnappers, and watched as their mob doctor -- Dr. Higgins -- struggled to save men who inevitably died on his table. His dad made him watch him (" Can't have ya gettin' all squeamish, can I?" He chuckles, exiting the room.)

He still didn't have the balls to talk to the guy. But Harry and Liam would keep tabs on him only because they happen to go to the same school when they weren't in one of the top most intimidating mobs in the world.

His name was Zayn.

He was twenty-three and went to Uni, he was on his way to becoming an English major. 

Perfect attendance.

Straight-A student.

It doesn't look like Zayn's coming today so Niall's about to close his window. Maybe he's sick again, it is startin' to get cold again- His fathers thick accent pulls him out of his thoughts. He pushes the curtains clothes and is on his feet in under six seconds. "Niall!"

"Y-yes sir?" He inwardly winces at his wavering voice.

"What'er you lookin' at?" He looks over Niall's should at shielded window. He brushes past his son, pushing open the curtains. And as if right on time Zayn walk past the window. Same swagger, same quiff. He was carelessly whistling a tune while a book bag sagged lazily on his shoulder, unknowingly ruining Niall's life. Mr. Horan turns around to face his son, the expression etched on his face was nothing less than pure rage.

Niall walked with a limp on the way to his boxing lessons the next day.

\--

"I will not have a faggot in my household!"

"I'll beat it outta ya if I have ta, boy!"

"Get up faggot! I ain't done!"

Niall's head shot up, a dry tear stained a line down his cheek. He threaded his finger through he blades of prickly blades of grass. He hears screaming.. Like.. Someones fighting.. In the park? There are millions of better places to fight in than the park. He waits, letting the cloud of bleariness leave his head.

He got up, bracing himself against the tree he'd been laying under for shade. He peeks from behind hearing a low grunt. He'd heard that sound before. That was the sound someone made when they got the air punched out of them. He wished hadn't looked at what was going on.

He wished he hadn't seen Zayn feebly trying to fight off Liam who had him pinned against his chest. 

He wished he hadn't heard Zayn's pleas of 'please, stop' and 'I-I swear, I don't know what you're talking about.' between gasp and chocking on the blood that had gathered in his mouth. His pretty, pretty mouth...

He wished he hadn't charged down the dirt path into Harry and tackled him to the ground, only giving Harry one good punch in the nose before being thrown to the ground."Liam, hold the brat I got the nerd!" 

Liam let Zayn drop to the ground with a thump while a breathy groan passing his lip. "I swear, you guys I didn't-" Harry kicked him in the stomach while Liam had pinned Niall's arms to his sides, Niall wiggle in Liam's grasp trying to slip out. When he realised that he wouldn't win fighting "fair", he'd have to use Louis alternative methods...

Niall stomped on Liam's foot, sending surges of pain up the older man's leg. "Shit!" He lets go of Niall in favor of his injured foot. Niall bent down, scooping up some dirt, tossing it into Harry's jade orbs before tackling him again.

"What the hell!" Harry fought to open his but every time he moved his eye ball speck of dirt sent a sharp pinching sensation trough his eyes. Niall's fist slams into his jaw, his nose, his eyes. Liam pulled Niall off of Harry he couldn't hit, he could only restrain. But Niall elbowed Liam in the stomach. Liam clutched his stomach as he fought back the throw-up he felt crawl up his throat. Small tears danced at the rim of his eyes as he fought to catch his breath.

A roundhouse kick to the face and Liam was on the ground gasping for air. Just like Zayn'd been a while ago. Zayn! Niall looked over to find Harry on his feet and making his way over to Zayn who had slumped his limp body against a tree, watching Harry with fearful eyes.

Niall, with a running start jump onto Harry's back. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He butts head with the older lad, causing both men to groan. He kicks Harry in his balls, secretly loving the animalistic sound he makes as he drops to the ground.

The blond climbs off of Harry. Deciding to make a soccer ball out of Harry's stomach.

Was it weird that he loved the sound of Harry chocking on his own blood.

Maybe Zayn brought out this inner demon..?

"Hey!" Niall doesn't hear Zayn's weak shout until he gathers up all of strength "Hey! Kid!" Niall stops immediately, was that Zayn's voice? That beautiful, smooth sound that just passed through Niall's ears? Niall turns around, cheeks flushed due to exertion. His chest rises and falls quickly for a while. 

He holds a hand out for Zayn to take. He does. They walk in silence, hand-in-hand to a train station. Once they board the train they don't let each others nose. Even when Niall has to itch his nose. But he can itch his nose later in life. How many times will he get to hold hands with the most beautiful person he's seen since his own mother.

When they got to Paul's apartment he's actually home for a change. Paul patches Zayn up and set him on the couch. Niall kneels on the ground at his side, he still hasn't let go of Zayn's hand.

And even though the boy is sleeping.

An even though the boy won't even hear him.

Niall can't find a more perfect time to say what he's been wanting to say for five years now.

"I think I love you." Niall whispers, laying his head on the boys chest.

But maybe Zayn's not asleep. Maybe he was watching the blond under his thick eyelashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By: Change_Your_Life19 (on Wattpad)
> 
> Prompts are open.
> 
> -A


End file.
